


All the Shades of You

by aegyofairy



Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegyofairy/pseuds/aegyofairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a person only sees color when they meet their soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I love messing around with this prompt and I've written some for other bands and pairings as well so if anyone reads this and has a request I'll see what I can do! Also, I'm pretty into the DNH crew and I just thought Yoongi and Kang Minwoo (DJ Snatch) would be really cute for some reason.

_It’s supposed to be different for every person._

For Namjoon it’s a lazy Sunday afternoon and he’s just ordered take out from an Indian restaurant three blocks down; when the doorbell rings and he pays the delivery boy, fate would have it that the door to the apartment opposite him opens just as the delivery boy leaves; this gives Namjoon a perfect view of his neighbor.

The world clicks into place as soon as Namjoon’s eyes meet that of the handsome man who lives across the hall. When shades of black and white, the colors that Namjoon’s known for the twenty-two years of his life, suddenly burst into vibrant arrays of different colors; it’s almost too much to take in. He can tell that the man, his _soulmate_ , is close to tears as he extends a hand.

“I’m so glad to meet you, my name’s Seokjin.”

It’s a pretty name, and Namjoon can’t help but be thankful, as he shakes Seokjin’s hand, that this is his soulmate. He comes to learn everything about Jin in just a few months; and by the end of their fifth month knowing each other, Namjoon stutters out an invitation for Jin to move in with him. The twenty-five year old smiles so widely that Namjoon’s nervousness disappears, and the kiss that Jin gives him helps to create butterflies in his stomach.

Soon enough, it isn’t just notebooks of Namjoon’s writing that fill his apartment, but traces of Jin are now clear. His cookbooks arranged in alphabetical order as well as his small collection of Mario figurines (an obsession if Namjoon ever did see one), even Jin’s sheet music is mixed in with Namjoon’s work, and the comfort in just those material things is like the universe speaking directly to him.

Jin loves him. Namjoon knows this, just as Jin knows Namjoon loves him. It’s so easy to love a soul mate, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t a choice in all this. Namjoon chooses to wake up each morning, with Jin curled against him; head fitting comfortably under Namjoon’s chin so that his nose is almost pressed against Namjoon’s throat while he sleeps. He enjoys having Jin in every aspect of his life, he can’t help the feeling of safety that washes over him whenever Jin is around, and he chooses to believe that in a world where soul mates weren’t as easily distinguished; he would still find his way to Jin.

* * *

When Jimin stumbles across his soulmate; he really does stumble. But everything works out pretty well because Hoseok’s pretty strong and manages to catch Jimin mid-fall. The smiling boy helps Jimin to steady himself, and wipes his hand on his pants (because no one likes sweaty handshakes).

“Jimin, I’ll always take care of you.” Hoseok reassures him, and Jimin tries really hard not to laugh; because the line is cheesy and yet so extremely heartfelt coming from Hoseok, and he just wants to wrap his arms around the older boy and never let go. He’s too focused absorbing how Hoseok looks, that the concept that other things are now in color seem unimportant and lay forgotten in the back of Jimin’s mind until he has the alone time to process the day’s events.

Hoseok sticks to his promise. He keeps Jimin out of harm’s way in the many months to follow. It’s pretty dangerous to be in the field of dancing, and Jimin’s taken a spill or two on the floor, but Hoseok has always been there to pick him back up or offer small encouragements when needed. Jimin is there for Hoseok as well, finding it easy give the other advice on a new move he’s trying out. They work well as a team, and Jimin knows that fate is real and soul mate’s are always perfect, because Hoseok is his everything; the reason he gets up in the morning and the reason he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

Jimin performs with the thought of Hoseok in mind, they become a pair in the dance industry. Almost a package deal, no one can dance like they can; incredibly in sync without even trying, as though they’re moving with one body. Hoseok takes the time to help Jimin with all the moves he’s unsure of, spending late nights in a dance studio together until they’re both sore and want nothing more than to take a warm shower and sleep; but through practice, they become unstoppable, and their strength as a unit grows along with their love; each kiss sending shivers of excitement down Jimin’s spine, just like the first time he ever stepped foot in a dance studio.

Even years later, a solid band on Jimin’s ring finger, the feelings and the passion haven’t disappeared; and Hoseok is still keeping his promise.

* * *

Taehyung has no clue what he’s doing until he meets his soulmate. He knows that he should be using the clay to build a vase or maybe a person; but truthfully he was too busy playing with the smoothness and the malleable nature of it to pay much attention to the lecture his professor was giving. After an hour of attempting to create _anything_ with the chunk of clay, Taehyung (now thoroughly a mess) rushes into one of the bathrooms found in the building.

Since the building is for all the Art classes, it’s not a surprise that Taehyung finds a boy his age, or maybe younger, in the bathroom as well. He pauses his work of washing off paintbrushes long enough to spare Taehyung a glance, and that’s when the grey water in the sink turns purple and pink from the bright paint brushes in his soul mate’s hands.

Everything happens in a rush after the color bleeds into his vision, Taehyung’s mouth is on Jungkook’s (introductions are said between kisses) and there’s nothing more pleasant in the world. The feeling of Jungkook’s fingers threading through his hair is so comforting, and Taehyung’s getting lost in the feeling of Jungkook against him, when the other breaks their kiss with a startled laugh; pulling his hand away from Taehyung so the other can see that there are traces of clay on Jungkook's hand now.

“Taehyung, you’re a mess.” the younger, only by a year, points out as he makes Taehyung lean down so he can pick out the pieces of clay that have managed to get caught up in Taehyung’s dark locks.

It’s a pattern with them, even as they grow older. Jungkook takes care of Taehyung’s messes, in their shared apartment of art supplies and a few stray animals that Taehyung refuses to take to the pound, not when they have enough room to care for them. It’s chaotic between them, Jungkook’s mind is filled with ideas that cover every blank canvas that he buys within a matter of days, and Taehyung sings in the shower while he envisions his latest sculpture; though clay hadn’t been his specialty in the past, he’s rather good at it now. They spend their days glued together but doing separate things; their workspaces colliding in a disorganized yet completely wonderful way, the perfect representation of their own relationship.

They’re well into their twenties with the world as their oyster, they’re sharing an apartment, and Taehyung can’t help but be excited to conquer the future with Jungkook at his side.

 


	2. Reluctant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi/Minwoo

Nothing is ever easy for Min Yoongi. He’s halfway through with his set, he’s burning up as each word is spat from his mouth into the microphone, and he gazes out into the sea of bodies filling the club way past capacity. Everything’s going according to plan until he glances to one side and makes eye contact with the DJ. He doesn’t know what possessed him to look somewhere that holds no interest to him, but as soon as his eyes lock with Minwoo’s, color explodes across his vision and almost sends him into an epileptic shock with all the strobe lights and neon colors.

Minwoo is just as surprised, his eyes growing wide as he tries his hardest to concentrate on the track he’s playing; despite Yoongi suddenly being at a loss for words. The crowd claps, thinking he’s done with his set, and Yoongi wanders off the stage; never looking back. He shrugs on his leather jacket, pulling it tight over his maroon hoodie in order to combat the cold. Everything that made sense suddenly doesn't, and Yoongi _hates_ it. A piece of him hates Minwoo as well. The whole concept of a soul mate is ridiculous, falling in love with someone that doesn't even _know_ him, that he doesn't even know.

There have been so many nights where Yoongi has been up on that stage with DJ Snatch as the sound mixer, but he's never noticed; too lost in his own music to care about anything else or anyone else. The mere idea of a soul mate has kept Yoongi awake at night, but for the wrong reasons; he never wanted to find his. So, even with color blurring across his vision as he cries; he walks away from the happiness that the universe has promised. He disappears from the club scene, intent on focusing on school so he can leave Daegu; go somewhere that Minwoo won't be. It's selfish, but he's positive that the older DJ doesn't want Yoongi any more than Yoongi wants him.

His plan is pretty well thought out, and it even works for a year. But the funny thing? Each day apart from Minwoo makes Yoongi sad; he doesn't even know why because _they don't know each other_. It's like his body knows he's missing something and is telling him it refuses to function without that missing half.

He's in his university's library with his head buried in a pile of books and a notebook at his side, scribbling a new intro; despite staying away from the club scene, he's still writing new material; when a hand smacks down in front of him, catching him off guard, he looks up to find Minwoo glaring down at him.

"You son of a bitch." Are the first words his soul mate ever says to him; and Yoongi understands a bit, how you can fall in love with someone that you don't know.

"Uh, hi?"

"Don't act all cute, you've got some explaining to do." Minwoo says, pulling back a chair and sitting across from Yoongi; who was not acting cute.

Without the club painting him different colors, he's fairly handsome, he has a nice smile and kind eyes (if they weren't glaring at Yoongi right now), the only thing Yoongi has to complain about is the fact that Minwoo is taller than him.

"I don't really think I owe you an explanation." Yoongi says, regretting the words even as they leave his mouth to fill up this awkward space, he's still writing so that he doesn't have to look at Minwoo.

The older boy slides Yoongi's notebook towards himself ignoring his protests, and glances through the pages.

"This hook is shit." Minwoo says, taking Yoongi's pen from his shocked hand.

"What'd you say?"

Minwoo ignores him, scribbling notes on the page, and hands it back to Yoongi; he looks over it skeptically until he realizes that Minwoo has actually made it better by fixing a few words so there's a double meaning and it's not so flat.

"Thanks." He says begrudgingly, and he goes back to ignoring Minwoo; hoping that he'll go away.

"I've gotta say, this place is really bumming me out; and you're not helping Mr. Frowny Face."

"Don't call me that."

"I won't call you that if you get coffee with me." Minwoo says, and Yoongi doesn't like how he makes the invitation as though there isn't an option for him to say no.

"I'm busy." Yoongi lies, deciding that staying in this library would be easier than going out into the world with Minwoo by his side; where the pull to be close to him would lead to things Yoongi doesn't want just yet.

"Aw, too busy for your soul mate?" The word is like a slap to Yoongi; and his face burns red as a few people turn to look at them at the mentioned word.

It's not even a decision so much as a reflex to gather his things, stuff them in his bag, and leave. Minwoo follows him, like Yoongi knew he would. When they're a safe distance out of the library and away from a lot of other people, Yoongi turns to face him.

"Stop following me, don't talk to me; I never want to see you; are we clear?"

"No."

"No? I don't think I was asking."

Minwoo looks at him, and Yoongi squirms under his gaze; "I'll see you again, you can't keep yourself away from the scene for too long, can you Suga?"

Yoongi's upper lip curls at the mention of his stage name; it seems so condescending the way Minwoo's saying it. "Fuck off, Kang."

"Oh, it's good you know my family name; 'cause it'll be yours soon enough." Minwoo calls after him as Yoongi walks away quicker than the wind blowing through his hair.

It's several more months before Minwoo's words come back to haunt him. It's true, Yoongi can't keep himself away; when he does return to the club scene, his hair is a pastel pink that looks almost white under the contrasting stage lights, and his clothes are as black as night; he's at a different club halfway across town and far away from his usual spot; but that apparently doesn't matter as he notices the DJ for the night is none other than Minwoo.

The whole time Yoongi is on stage he feels Minwoo watching him, but he doesn't even bother looking his way; he finishes up his set and is content to escape through the crowd, he almost makes it past the bouncer but a hand closes around his wrist and he's spun around to face Minwoo.

"You're something else Yoongi, thinking I'd just let you walk out of here." Minwoo growls, his grip is _really_ tight, leaving Yoongi no room to yank his hand away and flee.

"Let me go!" Yoongi warns, except they both know he can't do anything. He struggles as Minwoo starts dragging him off backstage, where random pieces of equipment are set up; Yoongi's breath is almost knocked out of him as Minwoo slams him against a wall, his back connecting solidly with the cool stones as Minwoo boxes him in.

He wants to bite Minwoo as soon as that fucker kisses him, but instead he melts into the contact. Minwoo's mouth is hot and soft against his, when his tongue traces over Yoongi's lip he just gasps and let's Minwoo's tongue slide against his.

Minwoo's voice is unforgiving as he breaks away from Yoongi, "You can't run from this, just like I can't resist you."

He's still close enough that Yoongi can see how there's a faint tinge of pink to his cheeks. It makes him think that maybe this is the boldest Minwoo has ever been with someone, his glasses are a tad bit foggy and Yoongi can't help but smile.

"Fuck, you're cute." Yoongi admits, even though he's still pissed at Minwoo for being an annoying asshole; he guesses that the universe is pretty alright if they've chosen Minwoo as Yoongi's soul mate. It's the first time he thinks the word and doesn't want to throw up.

"Cute? I was hoping more for sexy, or dashing maybe?" Minwoo says, kissing every inch of Yoongi that's easily accessible; trying his best to leave a mark on Yoongi's neck; right above his t-shirt and just a little further below his jaw.

"You've gotta work harder for compliments like that." Yoongi says, slightly out of breath as Minwoo's hands roam over his shirt.

"I'm willing to put in the time, if you are." And Yoongi is willing, more than he ever thought he would be. But he wonders why Minwoo didn't just give up on him; why he had to be so insistent.

"I wanted to hate you, why couldn't you just let me?" Yoongi asks, because he wants an answer, and some of Minwoo's confidence disappears, and all that's left is a soft innocence behind his tougher facade.

"I knew you really didn't hate me, and...I was happy that you were as against this as I am. But I need you; even if I didn't want to admit it." Minwoo explains, the space between them is almost nonexistent; and Yoongi wants to argue but it's come to a point where he knows he should just accept his fate; his body and mind are two different things and his body already craves Minwoo despite the protests of his mind.

"Then, I guess, I'm willing to give you my time." _I'm willing to give myself to you_ is what the words sound like in his head; and Minwoo is all too happy to take what Yoongi is offering.

He has just enough time to regret his decision before Minwoo's mouth is back on his, the bass thrumming through their bodies as whoever is on stage makes the crowd roar; Yoongi isn't ready for this, but he grips his hand in Minwoo's blue sweatshirt and feels him for the first time. Every question is pushed aside and he feels like Minwoo could be his other half, if Yoongi lets him.

 **  
**Nothing is ever easy for Kang Yoongi. Least of all, love; which is probably why Minwoo is his soulmate. The older male makes life so much harder; leaving his sounding equipment in disarray all over their apartment and making comments on any stray papers Yoongi leaves out, supposedly fixing his mistakes. They fight like cats and dogs over minor things, like who forgot to buy more milk, and over important things, like who forgot to pay the electric bill this month (Minwoo). It's never easy with them, and maybe that's why Yoongi loves Minwoo more than he loves his music.


End file.
